Perdido
by CatherineDarcy
Summary: Yuuri gana el GPF y se encontrara con una sorpresa. Pesima en el resumen. Omegaverse
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Yuri on ice. Pertenece Kubo-sensei. Solo lo utilizo para calmar mi alocada imaginación. Gracias

 **PROLOGO**

" _PROBLEMAS_ "

 _Barcelona, España._

" _No. Lo. Puedo. Creer_ "

Ese es la linea de pensamiento de Katsuki Yuuri en este preciso momento. Katsuki Yuuri, el ganador más improbable del Grand Prix Final a manos de Victor Nikiforov como su entrenador.

Mientras tanto Yuri Plisenstky miraba desde el podio del segundo lugar a Katsuki Yuuri o como el lo había apodado hace unos meses atrás, cerdito japones. Yuri observaba al japones con detenimiento, algo en el había cambiando desde el entrenamiento de esa misma mañana y el ruso al sumar dos más dos, se dio cuenta. Yuuri estaba más erguido y sus ojos brillando e inquietos, como si estuvieran buscando algo pero que ni ellos sabían que era, hasta su aroma había cambiado, el aroma del cerdito se lo podría describir como una combinación a sal oceánica y a especias pero muy sutil, como lo era normalmente en un Omega sin haber pasado aún su primer celo.

" _El muy idiota_ " pensó el Ruso, el japones no se había dado cuenta. Estaba por pasar su primer celo, eso significaba una cosa, su cuerpo reconocía que su compañero de vida estaba cerca, ahora el hada rusa se preguntaba quien sería el pobre diablo que estaba destinado al cerdo, pero otro pensamiento se cruzo por la cabeza. Victor _Maldito_ Nikiforov. Hace dos días el Ruso de 27 años había declarado en una cena que estaban comprometidos. El hada ruso dirigió su mirada a Victor, preocupado, aunque en el exterior proclamaba odio e irritación por la pareja de idiotas, les tenia cariño, además, las incontables veces que lo vio llorar por desamor, engaños y otros desaires porque sus parejas solo querían la fama y las ventajas que conllevaba ser la pareja del gran Victor Nikiforov. Pero se sorprendió al ver al peliplateado, Victor estaba igual que Yuuri, girando la cabeza por todo el predio, buscando algo, pero de una manera más desesperada que la del cerdo, al menos el hada tenía que reconocer que el japones era más discreto, pero eso era por la naturaleza de cada uno, Victor siempre fue de naturaleza alborotada, siempre tratando de llamar la atención, un efecto secundario de la atención que recibía por sus habilidades mientras que Yuuri, en el poco tiempo que tuvo de convivencia pudo llegar a la conclusión que el cerdito era más tranquilo, sereno y sensato en sus acciones pero eso se debía a su timidez. Yuri tuvo que enfocar sus ojos hacia el entrenador del cerdo, Victor en ese instante había cerrado los ojos y se podía observar como sus fosas nasales se expandían y sus ojos se abrieron de repente y sus manos se apoyaron sobre la pared de la pista, apretando con fuerza, se podía ver como los nudillos resaltaban de los guantes, mirando al ganador del Grand Prix Final, pero no de la manera de un entrenador orgulloso de su estudiante, sino como un depredador hambriento observando con detenimiento a su presa. " _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ "


	2. Capitulo 1: Ai

Cuando subi el prologo no pense que iba a despertarme a la mañana con la bandeja de entrada de mi mail con reviews y demás menesteres.

Gracias :3

PD: Capitulo dedicado a 2BackBiter4.

PD2: Mucho no me convence el titulo del fic. Así que primera votación. ¿Se cambia o no el titulo? Después veremos :3

 **Disclaimer:**

Yuri! on Ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **CAPITULO 1**

" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_

El hada ruso estaba sudando en frío, había escuchado historias sobre como los Alfas reaccionaban al olor del primer celo de su Omega destinado, al pensar eso un escalofrío se cruzo por su espalda. Su mirada volvió al cerdito, tenía que pensar rápido, " _¿Porqué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que solucionar esto?"_ Su mente trabajaba, se volvió a Victor, si alguien estuviera prestando atención lo que estaba sucediendo, aparte de él, estarían todos en problemas y la prensa tendría una comidilla de la cual hablar por semanas, no, peor, _meses,_ ya pensaba que la prensa los iba a seguir por todas partes sin importar nada con simplemente de tener la exclusiva sobre Victor Nikiforov y Katsuki Yuuri, era de conocimiento universal que el primer año después del primer celo de un Omega era importante, intimo y hasta sagrado para algunas culturas. Un Alfa y un Omega en su primer año era de suma importancia, era el año que se define el futuro de su relación, un Omega se dedica a anidar para la llegada del primer cachorro, generalmente un Omega queda encinta al final del año, el primer celo es una mera señal que el Alfa esta cerca y que el cuerpo y mente del Omega ya esta lo suficientemente maduro para él o ella, las señales del primer celo son bastante sencillas, el Omega empieza a concentrar su aroma y este se hace más fuerte exclusivamente para su Alfa, para los demás es muy sutil es cambio de olor. El Alfa en ese año, se dedica, en la mayoría de los casos a mimar, por así decirlo a Omega. Yuri cada vez que veía las noticias en la televisión o en su celular de Omegas asesinados por sus Alfas en el primer año lo hacía temblar y hasta a veces tener pesadillas. El también era un Omega, aunque aún faltaba, los Omegas tienen su primer celo entre los 20 y 26 años. Así que por ahora, el estaba a salvo.

Yuri al mirar a cinco veces ganador del GPF se relajo, un poco, aún estaba con la guardia alta, podía ver como Victor tenia enfocada su mirada en el cerdito y que estaba respirando pausadamente, tratando de concentrarse y no dejar su primal instinto tome posesión de su mente. El hada suspiro. " _Al parecer si tiene cerebro"_

"Damas y caballeros, la ceremonia de premiación ha concluido" El altavoz.

Yuri se bajo del podio, sus ojos no podían despegar de Victor y del cerdo, estaba presenciando en primera fila un cortejo y aunque no lo admitiría públicamente, tenía curiosidad, porque en algún momento de su vida, a el le iba a ocurrir lo mismo. Victor seguía en el mismo lugar que hace media hora, sus manos aún estaban agarradas a la pared de la pista y su mirada enfocada a Yuuri, sus ojos brillaban, como si estuviera mirando a la cosa más preciada de todo el maldito universo. Yuuri miraba a Victor con la misma intensidad " _El cerdito al parecer no están idiota_ " Lo que no sabía Yuri es que Yuuri se había dado cuenta que entro en su celo cuando estaba haciendo su programa, _Yuri on Ice_ , pero cuando estaba en el podio y observo a Victor que estaba desesperado y que cuando enfoco su mirada sobre, fue lo justo y necesario para saber que su entrenador, la persona que ha admirado por más de diez años era para especialmente para él, su Alfa, sabía que Victor necesitaba algo para autocontrolarse, Yuuri le dedico una sonrisa, no una seductora como le dedicaba cuando hacia _Ai ni tsuite: Eros_ , sino una llena de amor y vida, era lo que Victor necesitaba para controlarse, simplemente tenia que concentrarse en él, solamente en él y la sonrisa de Yuuri se agrando, la prensa al ver esa sonrisa simplemente pensaron que estaba contento por haber ganado pero la verdad era mucho más encantadora y privada.

" _Los idiotas tienen la noticia del año bajo sus narices y los tarados solo ven la superficie_ " El hada se rio. Vio como el cerdo estaba en la salida de la pista y Victor estaba ahí esperando, cuando Yuuri bajo de la pista, Victor le tendió su mano y este la agarro. Victor aprovecho el agarre y tiro del japones para acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo, Yuuri escondió su cabeza en el cuello del ruso para ocultar su sonrojo y Victor cerro los ojos y beso la cabeza del pelinegro, el ruso necesitaba algún método de seguridad, Yuri lo había notado, el entrenador del japones respiro con fuerza, disfrutando de ese aroma, ese aroma diseñado exclusivamente para él, apretó más fuerte a su estudiante, no quería separarse de él. Yuuri se acerco al oído de su entrenador y le susurro algo. Victor separo el abrazo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, dijo algo al japones pero Yuri desde donde se encontraba no podía escuchar nada, solo podía ver como movían la boca. Yuuri le replico algo, Victor se le había quedando mirando sorprendido y sin pensarlo el ruso agarro la mano del japones y empezó a correr y el japones simplemente se dedico a seguirlo sin importar nada, los periodistas, los jueces, él solo sonreía. Yuri también sonreía, al final Victor consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba y por culpa del patinaje había dejado ese sueño atrás, olvidado. El amor.

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

 **14/12/2016**


	3. Capítulo 2: страх

Ohayo! Bueno, como que el fandom se incendio después del episodio 11, ¿A qué no chicas?

Bueno habemus nuevo capitulo.

Aún no me sigue convenciendo el titulo del fic, ¡Así que votaremos! Propongan titulos para este "hermoso" y publicare en el proximo capitulo cuales son y se votara, ¿Les parece?

Recuerden cuantos más reviews más capítulos van a tener :)

 **Disclaimer:**

Yuri! on Ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **"страх"  
**

Yuuri Katsuki estaba abrumado sobre toda la situación. No solo había ganado el GPF " _Aunque fue por una diferencia de dos puntos, Yurio seguro me va a querer asesinar la próxima vez que nos veamos"_ sino que también lo había encontrado a él.

Esa persona.

Cuando se dio cuenta que había entrado en celo, un escalofrío le había recorrido el cuerpo. Tenía miedo, demasiado, hace solo dos días había disfrutado de un día hermoso, por no decir el mejor día de su vida con Victor y ahora, ahora otra persona iba a entrar a su vida, destrozando sus sentimientos, los cuales había finalmente descifrado después de largos ochos meses, estaba irrevocablemente enamorado de Victor Nikiforov y ahora iba a aparecer un total desconocido a destrozar la cosa que había guardado bajo sietes llaves y que era solamente de él, hasta que vino cierto ruso al hotel de sus padres, como dios lo trajo al mundo, anunciando que sería su entrenador, y eso era su corazón.

Cuando estaba en el _kiss and cry_ no quería saber nada del mundo, se enfocaba en el piso, quería controlar su aroma pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las ordenes que le enviaba su cerebro, era como si un cable se había desconectado y su cuerpo hacía lo que se le daba la gana, que era en ese momento amplificar su aroma a un mil porciento, su concentración se fue a la basura cuando escucho el grito desaforado de Victor, giro su cabeza para mirar a su entrenador, Victor lo miro con la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo, se quedo obnubilado, esos ojos cerúleos y esa gran sonrisa, simplemente quedo en una burbuja donde no pasa el tiempo, estaba ahí, contemplándolo, congelado, hasta que otro grito lo saco de manera abrupta de su mundo.

-LO VOY A MATAR, ¡SUELTAME YAKOV!- Los gritos de Yurio inundaban el lugar, Yuuri no entendía, dirigió su mirada al panel de puntuación, y en ese momento todo fue en cámara lenta.

Estaba primero, le había ganado a Yurio por dos puntos. " _¿Qué cara..._ " Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrazo de su entrenador.

-¡Lo lograste Yuuri!- Victor había agarrado ambas manos de Yuuri, lo cual lo obligo a pararse y teniendo como guía al ruso, empezaron a saltar y a girar. Yuuri se dejo llevar, no quería romper el momento. Lo había conseguido, por dos escasos puntos pero lo había hecho, había ganado el Grand Prix Final. Había ganado y su mente divago a la cena de hace solamente dos días.

 _Flashback_

- _Estos son anillos de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando Yuuri gane la medalla de oro- Dijo Victor Nikiforov a los comensales, ganándose las miradas de odio de cuatro personas en particular._

 _End of flashback_

" _¿Qué haré ahora?"_

Y en un abrir de ojos estaba en el podio, sonreía nervioso, Yurio lo miraba como si estuviera pensando en las mil un maneras de torturarlo y como haría para desaparecer el cuerpo. Con la agitación que había ganado y la presión de la prensa por querer entrevistarlo que controlar su aroma se le fue mucho más de las manos, estaba exhausto, todo el estrés emocional como físico le estaba jugando en contra hasta que vio a Victor, que estaba girando su cabeza por todo el predio, le pareció un poco gracioso la situación porque su entrenador parecía un búho, su sonrisa se cayó, su aroma se disparo en ese segundo y él siguió mirando al ruso, que en ese instante se transformo, aunque previamente parecía un búho, ahora parecía una fiera, hambrienta, que estaba desesperada en la búsqueda de comida.

" _Podrá ser..."_ Yuuri en ese preciso momento se encomendó a Dios, aunque Yuuri no era una persona religiosa, estaba rogando al ser supernatural que controlaba todo esto.

Cuando Victor enfoco su mirada a él, todos los miedos que tenia se desvanecieron.

Victor Nikiforov era su Alfa y la felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido ese día, había válido la pena.

* * *

Hoy estuve inspirada, pero quiero hacer los capitulos más largos, así que he decidido publicar dos veces por semana, los Lunes para alegrarles la semana y los jueves. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Por favor no olvidarse de la propuesta de titulo para este hermoso y proximamente sensual fic.

¡Que tenga un hermoso día!

PD: Más reviews = Amor

*CTPAX = MIEDO

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

 **15/12/2016**


	4. Capítulo 3: Alive

Bueno chicas, estamos un poco ansiosas por mañana, después de ver lo de la gala estoy un "poquito" loca.

Lo siento si me atrase pero hubo un problema logistico ya solucionado :D

No olvidarse de dejar un hermoso y sensual review :)

 **Disclaimer:**

Yuri! on Ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

* * *

 **CAPITULO III**

" _Alive"_

Cuando sintió ese aroma, su mundo se desplomo, " _No, no, no, no….¿Por qué ahora?"_

Victor Nikiforov sintió que la tierra se abría y su mundo colapsando en una milésima de segundo, pero ese aroma lo estaba volviendo loco, con su naturaleza de carácter hiperactivo se le complicaba disimular. Parecía un búho, buscando por todas partes. Ese aroma iba a matarlo y a Yuuri iba a… " _Yuuri..."_ Esto no le podía estar pasando a él, había encontrado a la persona que lo llenaba de vida, esa persona que pensó que nunca iba a encontrar. " _Yuuri"_ cuando iba a posar su mirada sobre el japonés y el aroma que lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura se intensifico, respiro profundo, quería saber de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma, ese aroma a sal oceánica y a especias exóticas, " _Espera un momento… esto ya lo he olido antes...pero ¿de donde?"_ Ese olor a océano que tanto lo hacía recordar a… " _Hasetsu_ " ¿Podría ser? " _Yuuri..."_ Rápidamente su rango de visión se enfoco al japones, y ese solo sonreía y sus ojos estaban posados en él, exclusivamente en él y ese aroma dio un golpe en sus fosas nasales, " _Me tengo que controlar…."_ Apoyo sus manos sobre la pared de la pista mirando a Yuuri, que ese solo se dedicaba a sonreírle, como si estuviera afirmado que era él el que estaba difuminando con ese exquisito aroma todo el predio que lo estaba volviendo loco, perdiendo de a poco el control sobre su cuerpo, pero esa sonrisa fue lo suficiente para poder concentrarse en ella y no saltar la pared que dividía la pista de las gradas y tomar ahí mismo al japones, pero debía controlarse, Yuuri era una persona de carácter muy… especial, Victor había descubierto que el cerdito, que le asigno Yurio a modo de burla.

"Damas y caballeros, la ceremonia de premiación ha concluido" El altavoz. Que fue como una señal de los ángeles para el Ruso

Seguía en el mismo lugar que hace media hora, sus manos aún estaban agarradas a la pared de la pista y su mirada enfocada a Yuuri. Victor podía observar como los ojos de Yuuri, _su Yuuri,_ brillaban y una sonrisa surco por su labios, él era el culpable y el pecho se le hincho. Su pareja perfecta, la persona creada exclusivamente para él y no podía estar más feliz, tanta felicidad que lo podía hacer explotar.

Victor observaba como Yuuri bajaba del podio con toda la gracia del universo, sin dejar de prestar atención al ruso, cuando llego a la salida de la pista y él estaba ahí esperándolo, como un perro feliz que anticipaba la llegada de su dueño y cuando Yuuri bajo de la pista, el ruso le tendió su mano y este la agarro. Victor aprovecho el agarre y tiro del japones para acercarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo, Yuuri escondió su cabeza en el cuello del ruso para ocultar su sonrojo y Victor cerro los ojos y beso la cabeza del pelinegro, él necesitaba algún método de seguridad, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, Aunque ante el mundo Victor se mostraba como una persona con gran seguridad, una aplastante como dijo Yurio hace unos meses atrás en Hasetsu , tenía sus inseguridades como cualquier persona normal, aunque el mundo lo viera como un ser de otro planeta. Victor había sufrido grandes decepciones amorosas durante su vida y fue la principal razón en la cual había decidido enfocarse plena y exclusivamente al patinaje sobre hielo, para no tener que pensar en otra cosa, Victor había decidido en ese momento de su vida ser una persona que recibiera amor y no darlo, se sentía seguro así, adentro de su cascarón, impenetrable. Pero eso era antes, hacía un año que su vida cambio, con el baile de cierto cerdito endemoniadamente sensual, debía declarar, al recordar tal evento, Victor respiro más profundo, saboreando el olor que desprendía su más brillante estudiante " _Es tu único estudiante idiota"_ el pensamiento en su cabeza lo hizo reír y estrujo suavemente al japones, como si tuviera miedo que si lo apretaba un poco más lo podía romper.

En ese momento Victor en su ensoñación sintió una suave brisa en su oído, que le susurro

-Anata…onegai- le dijo Yuuri a modo de suplica, una que sorprendió al Ruso, que lo miro con sorpresa y separo el abrazo para mirarlo más detenidamente, era más para ayudar a su auto control que otra cosa, igual la manera de como se dirigió a él no estaba haciendo de mucha ayuda, al segundo de oír, _no,_ sentir el susurro en su oído, le había erizado la piel y a despertar cierto miembro en la zona del Ecuador de su cuerpo apretar sus pantalones, el Ruso agradeció a su tapado que ayudaba a disimular tal predicamento.

-любовь, ¿Qué necesitas?- Victor mirando los profundos ojos color chocolate del japones, necesitaba que Yuuri le diga paso a paso que era lo que quería, no quería cometer un paso el falso, hacer sentir mal a un Omega tenía consecuencias catastróficas, bueno no tan catastróficas porque él era un exagerado pero si tenía repercusiones.

-Necesito, a ti. Te necesito- y eso suficiente para que el Ruso se quedara duro, procesando la información y sin pensarlo, Victor tomo la mano de Yuuri y sin importar los periodistas, fanáticos, jueces o colegas, emprendió trote con una sonrisa de idiota.

* * *

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

 **15/12/2016**


	5. Capítulo 4: Love

Hola! No me maten! estuve un poquito complicada con los finales, las fiestas y el trabajo, pero aqui traigo un nuevo cap!

Espero que les guste :)

 **Disclaimer:**

Yuri! on Ice pertenece a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV**

" ** _Love_ "**

Cuando Katsuki Yuuri y Víctor Nikiforov se proponían hacer algo, no había manera de sacarles la idea de la cabeza, "Cabeza huecas _"_ Yuri Plisetsky podría opinar, otros dirán que son personas que siguen sus ideales o otros con dos dedos de frente dirían atolondrados, pero ¿Qué pasa cuándo el destino decide unir a dos cabeza huecas?

 _Amor…_

Cuando los dos tienen una meta en común pueden llegar a hacer una tormenta esas que te arrastra con ellos y que de repente no sabes donde te encuentras y el porque pero que te encanta observar como repica las gotas, esas tormentas eléctricas que te producen un placer casi estático. Ahora, si los dos no se encontraban de acuerdo, _huye,_ lo más rápido que puedas antes que la colisión de dos sistemas de presión te lleve y te mate.

Cuando Katsuki Yuuri le dijo a Víctor Nikiforov que lo necesitaba, este, lo arrastro cual tormenta al exterior del predio para subirse al taxi e ir a su hotel lo más rápido posible pero adentro del taxi el Ruso quiso arrematar contra el japones, este simplemente desvió su mirada evitando todo contacto visual con el cinco veces campeón. Un quejido lastimero salio del Ruso, acercándose como un perro con el orgullo muy herido, se acerco suavemente al cuello del japones que miraba el paisaje invernal que le brindaba Barcelona como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Víctor, con su ego lastimado, apenas rozando el cuello del actual campeón de Grand Prix con su nariz, absorbiendo el olor que desprendía el Omega y acariciando con mano derecha la mano derecha del japones con una suavidad que parecía una tortura china para el mismo.

-Víctor, para- dijo el japones tratando de sonar no afectando por las acciones del Ruso.

-¿Parar que?- exclamo con inocencia, lo que no sabía el Omega que en su misión de concentrarse en el paisaje, el Ruso había deslizado su brazo izquierdo por su hombros y para cuando Yuuri se volteo a responderle, este lo utilizo para su ventaja, su mano izquierda se poso sobre la mandíbula del japones y lo empujo hacía el, uniendo sus labios en el proceso. Grave error.

El poco auto control que poseía Yuuri sobre su cuerpo se fueron literalmente a la basura.

" _Lo voy a matar cuando lleguemos al hotel"_ Cuando se separaron a tomar aire, Yuuri había aprovechado a decirle algo, abriendo la boca, el Ruso tomo la oportunidad, lo beso otra vez, aprovechando que los labios de su Omega estaban abierto para introducir su lengua. Gravisimo error.

" _A la mierda"_ Yuuri enredo sus dedos en el pelo del Ruso y este lo acorralo contra la puerta del taxi, haciendo que el japones largue un quejido, " _Mi espalda maldito ruso endemoniado"_ pero Víctor le estaba haciendo sentir tan bien, nublando sus sentidos.

Pobre el taxista que miraba toda la acción desde su espejo retrovisor. Tenía miedo, el pobre hombre sabía lo que estaba pasando. La última vez que interrumpió porque habían llegado a destino un Alfa y un Omega en pleno cortejo, le habían gruñido de tal manera que tuvo que seguir conduciendo por las calles de Barcelona hasta que estos habían terminado, tuvo que enviar a su pobre auto al lavadero como unas cuatro veces para eliminar el olor a sexo. Pero como este par aún no estaban tan adelantados en su, como lo podía llamar, _labor_. Exclamó.

-H-hemos llegado señores- Tartamudeo el pobre taxista, rezando a todos los santos habidos y por haber.

Víctor se separo del japones y lo miro con una mirada asesina, el taxista sintió un escalofrío recorrer en su espalda.

Yuuri aprovecho la distracción para bajar del taxi y adentrarse al hotel. Victor confuso de la situación porque al no estar con los cinco sentidos en total coordinación. Observo como Yuuri entraba al hotel pero antes de atravesar las puertas giro levemente su cabeza para mirarlo y le dedico una sonrisa burlona.

" _Juegas sucio Omega"_ pensó el Alfa.

-Son 20 euros señor- Víctor mientras sale a toda velocidad del taxi mientras este le deja 100 euros, cuando el taxista se da cuenta del billete se gira sobre su asiento para decirle algo pero el ruso ya había desaparecido de su rango visual.

Mientas, Víctor se estaba guiando del aroma que desprendía Yuuri, " _Así que el cerdito quiere jugar"_ pensó en un tono infantil. El olor se hacía más fuerte, estaba cerca, diviso uno de lo ascensores abiertos. Sus ojos se dilataron. " _Ay Omega mio, entraste en la boca del Alfa"_

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Por favor sean brutales

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

26/12/2016

Happy Birthday Georgi!


	6. Capítulo 5: Eros

¡Lo siento! Se que me atrase, pero con el trabajo y las fiestas, fue un mes de caos, pero ya volvi, aunque me voy de vacaciones y no se si podre actualizar esta semana, no me maten D:

Fue todo un logro personal escribir este capitulo ya que no se me da bien escribir escenas como la que van a leer ahora y fue todo un desafío.

Mi meta de este año es escribir capitulos más largos.

Esperemos que cierta señorita actualice su fic cofcof **2BackBiter4** cofcof "A distancia" ya que me soborno en el escribir el KurooTsukki que subi recientemente y me extorsiona para un segundo capitulo. Así cualquier cosa saben que la culpa la tiene Su Majestad.

* * *

 **CAPITULO V**

" ** _Eros_** **"**

Katsuki Yuuri, ganador del Grand Prix Final a manos de Víctor Nikiforov como su entrenador, estaba nervioso y como no estarlo, si en esa situación por culpa suya, había provocado al penta campeón de la peor manera, se había escapado el taxi dejando al ruso solo con su excitación.

" _Me van a matar, me van a matar"_ Repetía como un mantra el pobre japones que estaba encerrado en el ascensor, apretando repetitiva mente el botón para que el ascensor se cerrara y lo llevara a su habitación y encerrarse en ella bajo siete llaves.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que se estaban cerrando las puertas " _Al f..."_ Pero una mano de piel blanca se interpuso entre las dos puertas que se estaban apunto de cerrar, abriéndose dejando ver al dueño de la misteriosa mano. Víctor Nikiforov en todo su esplendor miro a su presa. Yuuri se quedo en su lugar petrificado.

- _Vaya, vaya, vaya-_ un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del japones, la voz del ruso arrastraba cada palabra como si fuera terciopelo- _¿Qué pasa Omega? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?_ \- Mientras entraba al ascensor con paso seguro, a cada paso que adelantaba, Yuuri daba un paso para atrás hasta que se choco con la pared del ascensor, quería escapar, escapar de esas sensaciones desconocidas que le estaba produciendo el ruso, estaba nervioso, odiaba estar nervioso, ¿Dónde estaba el _Eros_ que había en él cuando realmente lo necesitaba? Sin darse cuenta el ascensor pito para anunciar que había cerrado las puertas, ese pitido fue la señal divina que Víctor necesitaba para abalanzarse hacía su querido cerdito.

-Vi-Victor…- Yuuri había entendido que no estaba asustado, estaba nervioso, en sus 24 años de vida nunca pensó que iba estar en esa situación, encerrado en un ascensor en su primer celo, con los pelos de punta por la excitación, con su Alfa, quien era ni nada más ni nada menos que la persona que había admirado desde los once años, la persona que lo había impulsado a competir en el patinaje sino también incentivado para retomar su carrera después del desastre en el Grand Prix del año pasado. Yuuri en ese preciso momento comprendió la situación, lo cual le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Víctor Nikiforov era _su Alfa_ , solo suyo, suyo solamente. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír para si mismo.

Víctor al ver a su cerdito sonreír aprovecho la oportunidad para besarlo, Yuuri gimió de la sorpresa, los labios del ruso eran fríos, pero no lo molestaba en lo más absoluto, era un frío adictivo con sabor a menta. Víctor se beneficio del leve gemido de sorpresa de Yuuri para iniciar una batalla con el japones.

Las manos del ruso recorrían el cuerpo de Yuuri con desesperación mientras que sus labios marcaban un camino de besos por la mandíbula hasta el cuello de su cerdito, Yuuri no podía controlar su aroma, cada beso que le proveía el ruso lo estaba volviendo loco, los pocos cables que conectaban su cuerpo a su cerebro fueron desconectados uno por uno a cada caricia a manos de Víctor, las piernas le flaquearon de tal modo que con sus brazos abrazo el cuello del ruso, necesitaba algo con que apoyarse sino se caería al piso.

- _Eres delicioso, cerdito-_ exclamo Víctor entre besos y peleando con la remera de Yuuri para poder tocar esa piel que lo estaba volviendo loco, se inclino más hacía el japones, haciendo que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuera cada vez menor, Yuuri gimió al notar la excitación de Víctor se rozara con la de él. No sabría cuanto más podía resistir, Víctor en ese momento le pareció oportuno lo distraído que estaba su omega que lo levanto en una milésima de segundo y utilizando la pared del ascensor como su apoyo y Yuuri por mero instinto cruzó sus piernas en la cintura del ruso, haciendo el contacto fuera mucho mayor. Víctor volvió a devorar esos labios que solo hacían suspirar y soltar gemidos suaves a reflejo de su tacto, mientras Yuuri reforzó sus brazos que estaban envolviendo el cuello del ruso con más fuerza, haciendo más cercano el contacto.

" _Vic-victo..." S_ u mente hizo cortocircuito, el placer que solo estaba recibiendo por las manos del ruso era tan extremo que solo pensar lo que sentiría cuando, por así decirlo, cerrar el trato, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ambos sintieron un leve empujón y como algo de repente se paraba, ambos se miraron con miedo al saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

" _Mierda"_ pensaron los patinadores, Victor bajo a Yuuri y ambos trataban de lucir lo más decente posible en pocos segundos, ambos se congelaron al escuchar un timbre.

El ascensor había llegado a destino. Sus puertas se abrieron automáticamente dejando paso libre a los dos para que salieran del mismo.

Caminando, bueno si eso se le podía llamar caminar, parecía más que estuvieran apunto de trotar para una maratón, yendo a su habitación.

-Mierda- musito el ruso por lo bajo, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo en busca de algo

-Victor- dijo el japones-¿No habrás perdido la llave?- Yuuri estaba excitado y ansioso, osea un manejo de nervios ambulante.

-Ehhh….- el ruso seguía buscando desesperado al llave- ¡BINGO!- exclamó el ruso con jubilo, mientras que el japones suspiraba de alivio.

" _Kami-sama dame paciencia"_ Pensaba Katsuki Yuuri mientras miraba al ruso tratando de abrir la puerta de la habitación de hotel sin éxito y el japones solo se dedico sonreír.

-¡Yuuri! ¡No te rías de mi!- Reprocho el alpha haciendo un puchero.

" _Y el omega soy yo"_

* * *

Saben que sus reviews me llenan de alegría y amor. Como digo siempre, sean brutales con las criticas que me ayudan a crecer :3

¡Feliz año y felices vacaciones!

 **Buenos Aires, Argentina**

24-1-2014


End file.
